Your life shattered
by Moku
Summary: Erzählperspektive: 2PS; Omi's POV: Ist das Glück einer anderen Person wichtiger, als das eigene?


Autor: MOKU!!!!   
Disclaimer:   
Moku: Nagi!  
Nagi: *sieht weinerlich zu Moku* Ich will nicht!  
Moku: *lächelt traurig* Du musst! Auch wenn es mir Leid tut.  
Nagi: Ich kann nicht!  
Moku: Okay, dann mach ich es! *nimmt Waffe aus Nagis Hand und richtet sie auf Koyasu Takehito*  
KoTa: Bitte nicht!  
Moku: Gib mir die Lizenzen! Oder ich bring dich um!  
KoTa: Lieber sterbe ich, als das ich mich umbringen lasse!!!  
Moku: *blink*  
Nagi: Was sie damit sagen wollen: Die Schule gehört Gadebusch, die Figuren Koyasu Takehito, die Lehrer sich selbst, die Story Moku und der Schreibstil Jim Grimsley...  
  
Kommentar: Zuviel Hermann Hesse und Jim Grimsley und es entsteht DAS hier. -_- Ich schäme mich so... Noch dazu, weil ich an anderen Storys schreiben sollte. *snif* Ich glaube, ich muss ein paar auf Eis legen, weil ich nicht weiterkomme. Nur welche? Oder sollte ich öfter One-shots schreiben? Vielleicht wird das ja eine. Bisschen kürzen, nicht soviel Drumherumgerede und... Mal sehen...   
Der Schreibstil wurde von Jim Grimsley geklaut, wie ihr schon bemerkt habt. Erst war ich etwas skeptisch, als ich das Buch von ihm gelesen habe (obwohl ich seine anderen Werke kenne und die wirklich genial sind!!!!), aber als ich dann das Buch zu Ende gelesen hatte, war ich hin und weg. Gott, ich bekomme Heimweh!! Ich will den zweiten Band lesen!!!!!! FIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Grüße: Es gibt zwar niemanden, den ich grüßen möchte (eher, der von MIR gegrüßt werden will), aber ich werde es doch tun. Ali-b, Alita, fight und Sherry!!! Ihr seid die einzigen, die in die Zivilisation führen! Ich vermisse sie... die Zivilisation!  
  
Anmerkung: Omi's POV  
  
…+…Your life shatters…+…  
  
+"Ich glaube, ich erfüllte das Klischee: Ich war schockiert!"  
  
*„Ich hatte ihn erst gar nicht wahrgenommen, bis ich merkte, dass das seine Absicht war."   
  
+„Er ging mir ständig auf die Nerven."   
  
*„Er wich mir die ganze Zeit aus. Ich musste ihn einfach nerven!"  
  
+„Nach einer Weile war mir seine Aufmerksamkeit angenehm."   
  
*„Später langweilte ich mich und hörte damit auf."   
  
+„Einfach so! Ohne Grund! Erst war es mir egal, doch dann fehlte er mir."   
  
*„Plötzlich lief er mir nach. Alle bemerkten es."   
  
+"Mir war das peinlich. Und er zog mich auch noch damit auf!"   
  
*„Wenn ich es tat, wurde er immer rot. Es war so süß."  
  
+„Ich liebte ihn."   
  
*„Ich glaube, er liebte mich."  
  
+„Dann kam Tot zu mir."   
  
*„Es verletzte mich, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er tun sollte und..."   
  
+„Er sagte mir, dass er mich mochte."  
  
+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+  
  
„Naagi-kun! Tot möchte mit dir spielen!" Das 17-jährige Mädchen lief auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu und umarmte seinen Arm. Er sah auf das Mädchen. Sein Blick war... irritiert? Traurig? Wütend? Oder erfreut?  
Du konntest es nicht sagen. Für dich waren seine Gefühle ein Geheimnis, das du nicht entschlüsseln konntest. Und du hast es gehasst. Du wolltest wissen, was er fühlte, was er dachte. Du wolltest das gleiche fühlen, denken, wolltest seine andere Hälfte sein, wolltest ihn ergänzen. Du wolltest dich ergänzen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dir. Du hast es gespürt, hast aufgesehen. Und du hast gelächelt.   
„Omiii-kuuun!!! Nagi-kun will nicht mit mir spielen." Das Mädchen lief nun auf dich zu, sah dich aus großen, leuchtenden Augen an und du konntest diesem Mädchen nicht böse sein, dass sie dir deinen Freund nahm, dass sie dir deine andere Hälfte entriss und du begannest dich leer zu fühlen.   
„Sag ihm, er soll mit mir spielen." Du lächeltest ob ihrer Unschuld und Naivität. Sie war das, was du vorgabst zu sein: schüchtern, unschuldig, fröhlich... Wenn du sie sahst, kamst du dir falsch vor, dachtest, dass du jeden anlogst und täuschtest, was du auch tatest.  
Du wandtest dich ab, schlugst den Weg zum Schulgebäude ein und Nagi sah dir nach. Er wollte zu dir laufen, neben dir gehen und mit dir reden, doch du grenztest ihn aus, ungewollt.  
Statt dir zu folgen, ging er mit Tot in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und setzte sich mit ihr ins Gras. Du wolltest dabei sein, wolltest zusammen mit den beiden Menschen lachen, die mal deine Feinde waren. Du fühltest dich ausgegrenzt und wurdest bitter. Dabei warst du es, der sich ausgrenzte.  
Du gingst den Gang entlang zur Bibliothek, griffst nach dem ersten Buch, das du entdecktest und last die Inhaltsangabe. Es ging um ein Paar, dessen Liebe durch die Exfreundin in Gefahr geriet. Der Junge konnte sich nicht entscheiden, doch seine Freundin war nicht gewillt ihn ziehen zu lassen. Sie würde um ihn kämpfen. Mit allen Mitteln. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben.  
Du liehst dir das Buch aus und last es an einem Tag durch. Damals wusstest du selbst nicht, warum du es tatest, ahntest es vielleicht, wolltest es aber nicht wahrhaben.  
Als du am nächsten Tag Nagi entdecktest, liefst du auf ihn zu, lachtest ihn an und er winkte dir. Du warst so froh ihn alleine zu sehen, doch dann kam Tot weinend um die Ecke gelaufen und warf sich in die Arme deines Freundes. Er sah erst dich an, bevor er sich dem Mädchen widmete. Du wurdest ärgerlich, doch du unterdrücktest es, gingst ebenfalls auf das Mädchen zu und fragtest, was sie hätte.  
Sie sah dich an, lächelte leicht, schüttelte dann den Kopf und zeigte auf einen Mann, der auf einer Bank saß und zu euch rübersah.  
Du standest auf und sahst ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Was hat er gemacht?", fragtest du, balltest deine Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Er hat Tot angeschrieen.", flüsterte sie und presste sich weiter an Nagi. „Sie soll nicht mit seinem Hund spielen, er würde beißen und Tot wehtun. Doch der Hund war ganz lieb, hat ihre Hand geleckt."  
Du ließst den Kopf hängen und knietest dich wieder neben das Mädchen. Nagi fuhr ihr mit der Hand über den Kopf, hob dann sanft ihr Kinn.   
„Er hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht, Tot. Der Mann wollte dir nichts Böses. Es kann sein, dass sein Hund schon einmal jemanden gebissen hat und er wollte nicht, dass wieder irgendwer verletzt wird."  
Sie nickte, lächelte euch an.   
„Komm Tot. Wir werden ein Eis essen.", sagtest du und Nagi lächelte dir dankbar zu. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in dir auf und du wusstest, seine Gefühle für dich waren noch da, wurden nur verdeckt von denen, die er für das Mädchen hegte. Doch was waren das für Gefühle? Warum waren sie stärker? Und warum hattet ihr nie Zeit darüber zu reden?  
„Ah, lecker. Danke Omi-kun." Das Mädchen strahlte dich an und du lächeltest, dann fiel sie dir um den Hals und drückte sich an dich. Als sie sich zurücklehnte, musterte sie dich. „Warum hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?", fragte sie plötzlich. „Du bist soo nett und soo niedlich. Alle Mädchen laufen dir doch bestimmt nach. Gibt es keine die dir gefällt?" Du sahst sie einfach nur an und es schien, als könnte sie deine Gedanken lesen, als sie plötzlich Nagis Hand nahm, andeutete, dass er ihr gehörte. Und der Brünette machte keine Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren.  
„Du musst wissen, Tot, dass Omi schon eine Freundin hatte."   
Sofort ließ sie die Hand los und strahlte erneut. „Und ihr habt euch getrennt und du bist noch nicht über sie hinweg?"   
„So etwas in der Art.", antwortetest du, sahst zur Seite.   
„Du Omi, es gibt da ganz viele nette Mädchen, die dich gerne kennen lernen möchten. Soll ich sie dir vorstellen?"  
„Nein. Aber trotzdem danke, Tot."  
Sie strahlte dich an und du wichst jedem ihrer Blicke aus. Du konntest nicht ertragen, dass sie mit deinem Freund zusammen war, aber auch nicht, dass du derjenige wärst, der ihn ihr womöglich wegnahm. Sie verdiente ihn mehr als du. So würden sie von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden. Nagi würde es so leichter haben.  
Aber trotzdem wolltest du es nicht, wehrtest du dich gegen die Entscheidung ihn loszulassen. Immer wieder suchte dein Blick seinen. Immer wieder versuchtest du ihn dazu zubringen, deine stummen Fragen zu beantworten, ignoriertest dabei seinen Schmerz, den du deutlich in seinen Augen sehen konntest, ignoriertest das Verstummen seiner Lippen.  
In den folgenden Tagen wurdest du oft von Tot's Freundinnen bedrängt. Sie versuchten dich in Gespräche einzubinden, dir nahe zu kommen, doch du stießt sie von dir, ließt sie schmollend und wütend zurück.   
Es interessierte dich nicht.   
Alles was du sahst, war der Blick in seinen Augen, war das Versteifen seiner Haltung, wann immer sich ein Mädchen näherte und du es mit einem Lächeln empfingst, und du warst froh.  
Er mochte dich noch immer.  
Mit Verstreichen der Zeit, fiel dir auf, dass Tot Nagi und dich nie allein ließ. Sie war immer da, immer in Nagis Nähe und passte auf. Kein Blick entging ihr, kein Wort, das ihr zueinander wispertet, keine flüchtige Berührung und war sie auch nur zufällig passiert. Mit der Zeit hörte er auf dich zu berühren, und du mit ihm zu reden. Ihr saht euch immer weniger, nur noch in der Schule. Und Tot war immer da. Immer...  
Du tatest, als würdest du seinen verletzten Blick nicht bemerken, als du gingst ohne dich zu verabschieden, du tatest, als hättest du seine Verzweiflung nicht gesehen, als du den Raum betratest ohne ihn zu grüßen, du tatest, als wäre die Wut nie in seinen Augen gewesen, als du dich neben ein Mädchen setztest und mit ihr ein Gespräch führtest, dabei immer wieder über ihre Hand streicheltest.  
Ihr spracht eine Woche nicht miteinander und dir war es egal. Du warst erschöpft, konntest das Spielchen nicht mehr spielen, wolltest es nicht mehr spielen. Dein Leben geht weiter, sagtest du dir. Ihr hattet noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung.  
Aber vielleicht hättet ihr eine haben können, wisperte eine Stimme, doch du ignoriertest sie, wie alles andere, das dich dazu bringen könnte, an Nagi zu denken.  
Aus einer Woche wurden zwei.  
Tot hing noch immer an seinem Arm und du hörtest von Weitem seine sanfte Stimme und dein Blick huschte immer wieder zu den beiden, während du neben einem Mädchen saßt, dessen Namen du schon wieder vergessen hattest, und das versuchte, deine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf sich zu lenken. Du tatest ihr den Gefallen. Für ein paar Sekunden. Doch dann wandtest du dich wieder ab und beobachtetest das blauhaarige Mädchen, das lachte und scherzte, und den braunhaarigen Jungen an ihrer Seite, der nur nickte, ab und zu ein Lächeln schenkte, das selten seine Augen erreichte.  
Es war dir egal.  
Aus zwei Wochen wurden drei. Aus drei Wochen vier. Aus einem Monat zwei, aus zwei Monaten drei.  
Du hattest schon immer bemerkt, dass Nagi zu dünn war. Viel zu dünn für seine Statur, doch du sagtest nie etwas. Plötzlich bemerktest du, dass er immer dünner wurde. Seine Augen wurden immer stumpfer, seine Haut immer blasser. Er sah kränklich aus, mit jedem Tag der verstrich immer mehr. Doch Tot saß an seiner Seite und redete glücklich, mit einem Lächeln auf ihren schmalen Lippen, einem Leuchten in ihren Augen, und er flüsterte ab und zu ein paar Worte, nickte, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das nie seine Augen erreichte.  
Tot war glücklich, beschlosst du. Sie hatte es verdient. Nagi war unglücklich, und so warst du. Etwas störte dich daran, doch du ignoriertest das nagende Gefühl, tatest so, als würdest du die Stimme nicht hören, die leise in dein Ohr flüsterte, ihr solltet beide glücklich sein.  
„Er ist blass geworden.", hörtest du Ken einmal sagen. Du sahst sie an, wie sie im Blumenladen standen, miteinander redeten und dich nicht bemerkten. „Und dünn.", ergänzte Yohji, stimmte damit Ken zu. Aya sagte nichts, doch du wusstest, dass er in diesem Moment bemerkt hatte, dass du da warst. Er drehte sich zu dir um und sah dich an, seine violetten Augen schienen dich durchbohren zu wollen. Aber du drehtest dich weg, schenktest deinen drei Freunden nur ein schwaches Lächeln und flüchtetest in dein Zimmer.  
Das Leben war kurz, hieß es in dem Buch. Genieße es, so lange du kannst und vor allem, genieße es mit denen, die dir wichtig sind. Lass dich nicht beirren, überwinde Schranken, die dir den Weg versperren. Kämpfe um die, die dir etwas bedeuten, doch, wenn du nicht die Kraft dazu hast, dann lasse sie ziehen und kommen sie zurück, gehören sie dir. Auf ewig. Kommen sie nicht zurück, sind sie nicht deine Tränen wert.   
Du lachtest, als du es last, warfst das Buch von deinem Bett, vergrubst dein Gesicht in dein Kissen und weintest.  
Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Er wäre nicht deine Tränen wert.  
Doch irgendwie... war er es...  
Nagi fehlte seit zwei Tagen in der Schule, doch du ignoriertest es. Dir fehlte er schon knapp ein viertel Jahr. Fast vier Monate. Einhundertneunzehn Tage. Und am nächsten Tag wären es einhundertzwanzig Tage. Und am Tag darauf einhunderteinundzwanzig Tage. Und darauf einhundertzweiundzwanzig. Als der Lehrer fragte, wer ihm seine Unterlagen bringen würde, sahst du nicht auf, doch Tot meldete sich fröhlich und der Lehrer schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lachen. Du knurrtest. Und das Mädchen, das neben dir saß, sah dich fragend an, doch du ignoriertest es und sie beließ es dabei. Aber als sie aufsah und Tot ansah, bemerkte sie den Blick, den das Mädchen auf dich richtete und sie sah zurück zu dir. Und verstand. Und wurde wütend. Doch nicht auf dich, oh nein, nicht auf dich. Du warst ihr Freund. Sondern auf Tot. Und ihre Augen folgten jeder Berührung des kleineren Mädchens, bemerkten jeden Blickkontakt, jede flüchtige Bewegung zwischen dir und Tot, auch wenn sie nur zufällig war. Eine Provokation. Eine Demütigung. Salz in der Wunde.  
Und ihre Wut wurde größer, bis sie dich in einen leeren Klassenraum zog und fragte „Wie lange?" und du ihr antwortetest: „Einhundertdreiunddreißig Tage." Und sie nahm dich in den Arm. Und sie weinte, weil sie deine Freundin war und es nicht bemerkt hatte. Weil du leiden musstest. Und als du ihr sagtest, es wäre dir egal, drückte sie dich noch fester an sich und weinte noch heftiger. Und du ließest sie und du blicktest an die Decke und fragtest dich „Solange?"  
Tot kam nicht mehr zur Schule, weder sie, noch kam Nagi, doch es war dir egal. Du tatest, als würdest du die Traurigkeit in den Augen des Mädchens nicht sehen, tatest, als würdest du die Verzweiflung und die Wut nicht bemerken. Doch ihre Wut schäumte über und sie sprang im Unterricht auf und schrie dich an, schrie ihren Frust und ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Trauer aus sich heraus.  
Doch es war dir egal. Und somit sahst du zur Seite.  
Sie schlug dich. Einmal. Zwei Mal. Drei Mal. Dann wurde sie zurückgehalten und du wandtest dich wieder ab. Es war dir egal. Und du hörtest ihr Flehen und ihre Worte ‚Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.' Und du hörtest ihre Verzweiflung. Doch...  
  
...es war dir egal...  
  
Und sie weinte. Und weinte. Und der Lehrer wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Doch du ignoriertest den Tumult um dich herum. Denn...  
  
...es war dir egal...  
  
...denn ohne Nagi hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Und du hörtest ihre Worte wieder ‚Ich will dir doch nur helfen' und es war in diesem Moment, dass du aufsprangst und sie anschriest „Dann gib ihn mir wieder! Dann gib ihn mir zurück!" Und sie sah dich aus großen Augen an. Und alle sahen dich an. Und du knietest vor ihr, nahmst sie in den Arm und sagtest „Bitte gib ihn mir wieder..." Und sie nahm dich in den Arm, und sie hielt dich fest und ihre Worte waren wie ein Dolch in deinem Herzen. „Das kann ich nicht. Das kann ich nicht."  
Es war am nächsten Tag, dass Nagi wieder zur Schule kam. Du wolltest wissen wo er war, wolltest ihn fragen, was er gemacht hatte, doch du konntest nicht. Du bliebst auf deinem Platz sitzen und starrtest auf deinen Tisch. Ein Zischen neben dir ließ dich aufblicken. Sie machte Gesten, wollte dich aufmuntern, wollte dich ermutigen, doch du schütteltest deinen Kopf, warfst einen Seitenblick zu Nagi, doch es reichte. Tot war an seiner Seite, lachte und erzählte, und er nickte nicht und er lächelte auch nicht, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken, redete nur einfach weiter. Und wieder erschien die Stimme ‚Das ist falsch! Das ist falsch! Ihr solltet glücklich sein!'. Sie hatten kein Recht glücklich zu sein. Tot aber. ‚Warum? Warum?' Du antwortetest nicht.  
Du gingst in die Bibliothek, wolltest das Buch zurückbringen, aber du zögertest. Du hieltest es hoch, sahst es an und es wurde dir aus der Hand genommen. Und du hörtest eine sanfte Stimme sagen „Doch, wenn du nicht die Kraft dazu hast, dann lasse sie ziehen und kommen sie zurück, gehören sie dir. Auf ewig." Du drehtest dich um, wärst beinahe gefallen. „Auf ewig.", murmelte er und deine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich kehrte nie zu dir zurück." Sein Blick fing deinen. „Und du kehrtest nie zu mir zurück." Und er kam näher, hielt deine Hand. „Aber wir hatten nie etwas, wohin wir hätten zurückkehren können, weil wir nie etwas aufgebaut hatten." Ungewollt hieltest du die Luft an. Und seine Finger schoben sich zwischen deine. „Wo warst du?", fragtest du, holtest Luft. Er antwortete nicht. „Wo warst du?" Nichts. „Wo warst du?" Verzweifelter, und du klammertest dich an seinen anderen Arm. „Krankenhaus." Und du wusstest, dass er log. „Wo?" „Psychosomatische Erkrankungen." Und er sagte die Wahrheit. „Warum?" Eure Finger spielten miteinander und er seufzte. „Wegen dir." „Warum?" Seine Finger fuhren sanft über deinen Handrücken, dann packte er dein Handgelenk, zog dich noch näher, damit er dir in die Augen sehen konnte. „Weil ich dich liebe.", murmelte er leise, hielt den Blickkontakt. Und du dachtest, dein Herz würde stehen bleiben, oder dass die Hölle zugefroren wäre, oder dass du träumtest, oder dass du fantasiertest... oder vielleicht... „Und ich komme zurück. Auf ewig. Wenn du bereit bist, mich auf ewig zu nehmen." Und du sagtest nichts, aus Angst, du würdest mit deinen Worten diese Illusion zerstören. Er seufzte erneut, ließ deine Hand los. „Ich verstehe." Und er drehte sich weg, ging los. Und du dachtest, deine Welt würde zerbrechen, dein Leben in Scherben zerfallen. Und du liefst hinterher, schlangst deine Arme um seine Hüfte und verstecktest deinen Kopf zwischen seinen Schultern. „Geh nicht! Verlass mich nicht wieder!", wimmertest du. Und ihr beide ignoriertet, dass du es warst, der zuerst ging, denn...  
  
...es war egal...  
  
Genauso wie Tots geschockter Blick. Genauso wie ihre stillen Tränen, geboren aus der Wut in ihrem Herzen. Euch war es egal, dass sie wütend davonlief, nachdem sie euch angeschrieen hatte. Ihr hattet ein Recht glücklich zu sein. Ihr hattet es...  
  
...und sollte dein Leben danach zerfallen... 


End file.
